TTRS Challenge 21: Fresh Meat 2
''Fresh Meat II ''is the 21st season of the TTRS Franchise. This season started after the 5th Tribal Council of Survivor Fans vs. Favorites. This season along with, Fans vs Favorites were apart of the "Rookie Seasons" intiative, as a means to introduce new players to the Franchise. Filmed in British Columbia, Canada, Fresh Meat featured 14 two-player teams; each team had an alumnus of TTRS Series partnered with a newcomer to TTRS (collectively known as the "Fresh Meat"). This is the second Fresh Meat of the series, and sixth challenge season of the Franchise. Unlike the first Fresh Meat, this season featured a unique twist known as "Karma Powers". At the start of the season each team was given one of 3 powers: To give one team immunity (Guardian), To send one team into Exile (Exiler), or the power to cancel out any teams vote (Canceller). These powers could only be used after a team was eliminated from the game. In the end, Nbkiller/Shadowballer000 defeated Jessebruenger/Leoma_Agent0, Timster/TDO88, and Coltsfan876/Willisgotgame in the 2-Part Final Mission. Leoma_Agent0 was awarded the Fresh Meat of the Season Award, Warthhogs/Jace_99 won the Host's Favorite Team Award, and BlakeIsBack won the Player of the Season Award. Cast Episode Titles Titles for episodes are often taken from quotes made by the contestants. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. 1. "I'll Leave the Drama for You Other Fresh Meaters" -Skylar 2. "Take Your Win Now Cus It Won't Happen Again" -Jordon K. 3. "In What Universe is the Rio Grande Anywhere Near Cuba" -Jake S. 4. "I'm Missing the Walking Dead Right Now for 0 Points' -Dylan 5. "You're Right We Would Be At Home, Eliminated, Not Present, Absent!" -Zach 6. "You Don't Always Get What You Want...Don't Be Whiny" -Blake 7. "Someone Get The Kid Jumping At Shadows A Flashlight" -JJ 8. "If You Send Me In a Tie Breaker, Your Ass is Grass" -Tim T. Gameplay To start off the season, the 14 Fresh Meat ranked each of the Veterans based on how much they wanted that Veteran has a partner. The averages from those rankings were used to determine the Selection Order for the teams. In Fresh Meat, teams participated in a challenges (which are sometimes called "missions"), and the winner of the challenge has immunity from going into Exile, and selects one team to go into Exile. The remaining teams get together to vote for the other Exile team; the winning team and their pick for the Exile are not present during the process. Each individual gets a vote, and voting is not secret. The team with the most votes is picked to go into Exile. The Exile is a race between two or three teams. Unlike the elimination games of other seasons of TTRS, the remaining teams do not watch the battle between the two Exile teams. Unlike the first Fresh Meat in this series, there were several different options for the Exile, however they all culminated in the team who completed the Exile in the fastest time staying in the game. Game Progress Category:Seasons Category:MTV Challenges Category:Partner Games